


You loser

by Moriartykawaii (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sebastian, M/M, Omega!Jim, Omegaverse, Quick Sex, Sexy Times, Very dirty, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moriartykawaii
Summary: A very sleepy Sebastian wakes up to a very horny Jim.





	You loser

It was near eleven at night when he noticed the presence of an omega in his bed.  
In all of his lifetime that he knew Moriarty, the boss never asked for anything. No sexual favors, no night rendezvous or bedtime invitations. He never even tried seducing the sniper so as far as things were, the boss was off limits.  
So of course when something small from under the sheets gave a soft kick to the calf of his leg, he knew he wasn't alone.

Denying at first, he attempted to go back to sleep, figuring it was just a dream. So only seconds later when he heard his name being groaned along with the sound of sheets shuffling, his eyes widened open and something tossed over to rub against him. He laid there, blinking and still, thinking and most positively unsure of what to do.  
Jim was an omega. An omega who hadn't had his heats yet. What did that mean? Why the fucking hell was he here?

Lying there quietly, a soft hand wrapped over his shoulder. Sebastian, freezing ever so still, tensed and tried everything in his all mighty alpha power not to move and turn over. Jim started snoring, head pressing against his neck and arms tangling around his bare chest and then the realization hit as something small and unmistakably hard made skin to skin contact with his lower back.

He was naked!  
Sebastian bit his lip, groaning and eyes flinching closed as the feel sent nerves down to his stomach. Jim must have been sleep walking... It was the only thing he could assume. Why else would a naked omega wander into the bed of alpha who was ready to mate and make and babies? And oh boy did he want to give Jim his babies!

No. A criminal running a great and powerful empire, and as the second in command he couldn't afford a pregnancy scandal with the most fearless leader in London. But Jim...was it really so wrong to think about it? Having him squirm underneath as sweat dripped down his thighs and his mouth watered, moaning and begging and ass fully tight as he slid his cock inside and pushed into climax.. His semen dripping inside that wet little gaping hole...

That thought made his skin shiver.  
Maybe Jim would be too sleep to notice..surely he couldn't be on his heat. He never had one in his life! Wasn't he on a pill as well? If he wasn't near his time, he wouldn't react.  
Trying not to shift away and cause any static to form between them, his hand slid carefully under neath the sheet and below the fabric, palming and taking himself in his hand.

Accidental he let out a noise and the body lying behind him, unknowingly, twitched in response. Unaware of his existence now, everything felt hot and dirty and the constant need to just fuck and without a doubt take Jim's small virgin hole and do fucking incredible things to his body...it was all he could think of.

Just like that, the small Irish cock stirring from behind awoke and suddenly Jim's eyes snapped open with a growling moan, his body starting to sweat and shiver. On instinct, Jim's legs spread apart, wet and soaking, causing Sebastian to flip around and snarl hungrily as he pinned him down and inserted himself between his damp thighs.

Their cocks touching, Jim groaned, rolling his head around to hide his unmistakeable blush aside the nearest pillow. Breathing, Sebastian spoke, hips rolling against his.  
"Can't..stop..your so damn hot.." His face lowered, mouth smothering his neck with showers of kisses. "Want to fucking mate you."  
Jim whined, unable to speak and urging.

Obliging, his face buried into his neck, teeth sinking into his skin. Mewling out in pain, Jim buckled, legs spreading wider, wrapping around his waist and opening up completely. Encouraged, Sebastian lifted up his knees, grinding his cock against his balls until finally his damp opening entrance was found. He rubbed against, pushing and until his cock filled itself inside with a smack.

Jim hissed, fingers clenching for anything to hold to, until they found Sebastian's hands intertwined with his. Looking up into the sniper's eyes, with soft eyes, he purred lovingly, and Sebastian held still, heart beating with thudding throbs and admiration.

"Yes." Jim urgled, nodding his head and blinking.

Sebastian, slowly moving, pushed himself further upward inside, causing a squirm and yell of pain as the tension of his dick hit a special spot and stayed there.

"Fuck!" Jim's hips jerked, legs quivering and stomach tightening. "Sebby, don't, dont, don't! Not yet. I'm gonna come."

"Jim, I can't, I need to..."

"Inside! Me!"

With just those words, he came and Jim screamed. Hot and sticky semen squirting inside, filling his ass with dripping white wet fluids and hole leaking out. Ass tensing, Sebastian's cock furthered deeper into a knot, and Jim emptied himself, coating cum between their stomachs and chests.

"You loser." Jim laughed, snuggling against him with a happy smile. "I'm not on birth control."  
Sebastian's small confused frown changed into a chuckle of amusement. Resting himself, he lay on top of him with a sigh, kissing his neck with lazy breaths and closing eyes. "You were planing on this?"  
"I like having your cum in me." Jim spoke with a shrug.  
Sebastian, blushing, pulled himself out and curled up next to him, holding the small Irish man in his arms, kissing him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
